


浪蕊

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	浪蕊

【1】

 

我不是Gay。

 

出现这个念头的时，Popby规规整整系到最顶端的的衬衫扣子已经开了两颗，暴露的胸口令他依赖的安全感也流失了大半。

 

我也没有恋童癖。

 

腿上多了不属于他的重量，这个念头也随之而来。

 

可是这两个否定句完全没有办法解释现在的一切。

 

现在，下午三点一刻、他为自己的男性学生补习了半个钟后，他的学生跨坐在了他的大腿上。

 

发情的小猫圈住他轻轻动了几下腰，然后用小牙齿细细密密地啃咬他的耳朵，发出一声声轻哼。

 

“摸摸我呀，Popby哥哥。”

 

不是第一次了，上一次是在他的寝室，不巧的是那次被室友撞了个正着，怀里的男孩却没有半分羞赧，干脆侧身用柔嫩的手臂圈住他的脖子笑着看向门口那个呆愣的身影。

 

歪头轻轻地笑着，尖尖的小虎牙让他看起来就像一只狡黠的小狐狸。靠上他的肩膀，男孩说：“要一起来吗？”

 

历经情事的室友留下一串脏话后落荒而逃。男孩笑起来，那又软又韧的身体贴着他像被风吹得摇曳的花瓣一样微颤。他好怕花瓣随风飘走，于是忍不住圈紧了在他手掌下轻轻起伏的腰肢。男孩抬头亲了亲他紧绷的下颌，一直亲到嘴角，手指拨弄着他的耳垂，讨好地说：“开玩笑啦。”

 

于是，没有任何征兆的，他的心底涌起一排排白花花的海浪，争先恐后地将他脑海中任何周到的考虑卷进了深不见底的大海。

 

Popby根本无法清楚地讲述自己是如何毫无定力地被勾引着上了床并且开始这段关系的，就好像他在某一天走过楼下花园时突然发现不同科目种类的花朵都已经娇嫩地开放。没有过程，只看得到结果。

 

或许男孩也是其中一朵。

 

有着明媚的肢体和灼灼的气息，也有着甜蜜的香味和天真烂漫的双眼。

 

于是从未有过性经验被室友叫做“死处男”的Popby就这样沉沦了下去。沉沦在一个17岁未成年男孩湿软的身体里，也沉沦在无法调节的热度和欲望里。

 

第一次见面时他不曾想过会有这种结果。骑着单车穿过绿植郁郁葱葱的花园，男孩在他心里的印象不过是他的第四位学生。

 

佣人为他开了门，将他安置在客厅便仰头去叫家里的小少爷。

 

过了不久，从楼上探出一个小小的脑袋，语气不耐又抗拒：“我不要补习！”

 

Popby仰头向上看去，只能看到那个小孩头顶别了一个浅粉色的蝴蝶结发卡，他笑着朝那个小孩招了招手。

 

“少爷啊，你这样……”佣人急忙走上楼，可是男孩却突然啪嗒啪嗒地赤脚跑了下来。

 

宽松的波点小短裤，边角是蕾丝花纹，白皙的双腿赤裸地暴露在空气中，显得膝盖处那条浅粉色疤痕更加清晰。T恤袖口被他挽到了肩膀，手臂像是软水一般细细嫩嫩的，大概轻轻一握就会在上面留下些红痕。

 

Popby仔细回想了一下，没有听错称呼，应该是男孩，然后他就对上了一双清亮的眼睛，圆圆的，让他想起隔壁寝室每天都会在他出门时蹭上来的那只小博美。

 

果然，男孩也扑了上来，挽住他的手臂，温软的小手顺着他短袖衬衫的空隙钻了进来不轻不重地捏了几下：“Mo姨！你早说是帅哥啊，我都没有好好打扮一下。”

 

他把下巴垫在Popby的肩膀上，“帅哥你叫什么呀，我叫Patgangya，你叫我Pat，叫我Patchy都可以，当然叫我宝贝最好啦！”

 

Popby哪里应付过这样的学生，慌得连眼神也不知道往哪儿放，只看见那个蝴蝶结发卡在眼前晃来晃去。“我我我我是Popby……”

 

“Popby……Popby……Papi！”男孩的身体贴着他不停摇晃，“我叫你Papi你可以叫我Babe吗？当Papi可以打我屁股哦。”

 

他朝着佣人阿姨投去求救的目光，然而阿姨故意避开了他的眼神微微欠身，“小少爷就麻烦你了。”

 

“不是……那个……”他的手还来不及伸出去阿姨就迅速消失在了他的视线里。

 

“Popby哥哥是来教我英文的吗，”红红润润的小嘴撅了起来，“我的发音好不标准呐Popby哥哥可以嘴对嘴辅导我吗？”

 

“我……”

 

“我的嘴巴很甜哦Popby要不要试一下。”

 

“……”

 

两个小时的教学，Pat像黏在他的身上一样，侧腿坐在他身边，挽住他的手臂将头靠上他的肩膀，他讲了一道题僵硬地问Pat有没有听明白，Pat痴痴地看着他说“Popby好好看”。

 

Popby哪里受过这种待遇，从小到大无论是家里还是学校他都是最不起眼的那一个，如果不是因为成绩足够优秀，可能根本不会有人记得他。

 

那个瞬间他身体都僵直了，他不知道这个头侧扎着小辫子好像发芽幼苗一样的少爷眼睛是不是出现了什么问题。过度的肢体接触令他有些不适，然而每当他不动声色地隔开一些距离，那个黏人的身体又会执着地再次附着上来，他无奈之下只好躲到桌子对面，可黏人精像是感受不到他的拒绝一样爬过来再次抱住了他的手臂。

 

于是在他终于如释重负地结束了两小时辅导准备骑着单车离开的时候收到了人生中的第一个性邀约。

 

一个穿着波点短裤，小撮头发上还别了蝴蝶结发卡的男孩的邀请。

 

“Popby真的不要试试吗？很舒服的。”男孩的眼神清澈，与欲望与性爱似乎都没有任何联系，他更像是在陈述一块糖果有多么甜蜜美味。

 

Popby做梦也没想到。

 

他觉得心脏噗通噗通跳得快要停掉。

 

结束课程回到寝室瘫坐在椅子上，刚一安稳又突然站了起来，椅子与瓷砖地面摩擦发出尖锐的一声响动。

 

“呲啦——”

 

“嚯咦！Popby！轻点！”室友正跟他这学期的第三任女友聊天，摘掉耳机表达了不满。

 

他重重地摔回去，以往恨不得鞠躬说八百遍道歉的人现在像没了感官似的沉浸在自己的世界里。

 

太紧张以致于忘记了自己出门的动作僵不僵硬滑不滑稽，他拼命回想，发现自己的脑袋竟然一片空白。

 

晚上翻来覆去地睡不着，有人跟他同样失眠，为了方便补习他加了Pat的Line，Pat的头像是一只小猫爪粉色的肉垫，手机嗡嗡震动着弹出了对话框：“Popby睡了吗？”

 

Popby点开，正想要回复，大概是看到了他的已读，那边立即又传来了几条。

 

“没睡呀，太好了！”

 

“脑袋里都是Popby所以Pat也睡不着呐。”

 

“下周Popby可以早点来吗？想吃什么我让阿姨准备。”

 

男孩下午无比直白地说想要跟他上床，他被这带着冲击的浪头击打得无法做出反应。被忽略被遗忘似乎是他命定的线条，他最有价值的时刻，是有人藏起了他的眼镜，他慌慌张张地四处翻找，而教室里响起哄笑声的时候。他总是习惯性地想到最坏的场景，因为他知道自己向来不会是幸运的那一个。就像Pat对他的亲近，那时总有个小小的他在脑海里用力地喊，醒醒啊傻子，这只是一个玩笑。但无论是真是假是不是在逗他玩，他都觉得自己有必要跟Pat把话说清楚。他翻身趴在床上，伸手摸到自己的眼镜戴上，小心翼翼地回复道：“我不是Gay，Pat。”

 

消息瞬间显示了已读，可是Popby等了很久才等到手机的震动。

 

“哦吼，那有什么关系，Popby讨厌我吗？”

 

过了不久，又弹出来一条。

 

“Popby说讨厌我，我就不会再缠着你了。”

 

给自己留下了足够思考的时间，Popby发现从开始到现在，他只是本能地在逃避，男孩亲近的倚靠与接触，回想起来他从未出现过任何厌恶的负面情绪。想得多了就觉得混乱苦恼，Popby把自己埋进枕头的同时又被鼻梁上的眼镜狠狠硌了一下。

 

这下入睡变得更加困难。他换成仰躺的姿势看着手机上花花绿绿软件一个接着一个打开，胡乱刷了几下后又选择关闭。IG多了一个关注，平常根本无人问津的界面大概又是谁手滑了一下。

 

然后他就看到了Pat。

 

十分确认，因为头像是手里握着甜筒歪头笑着比V的Pat，左侧用来扎起小撮头发的皮筋有一颗草莓形装饰。

 

忍不住点开头像，照片的背景大概是Pat家里的花园，他路过时看到那里的花正开得娇美，空气中清澈的香味蒲公英似的丝丝缕缕地随风攀附上来，他踩着单车扎进蒲公英绒绒的种子里，似乎多留一会儿心情也会变得更好一些。

 

跟他除了风景就再无其他内容的枯燥照片不同，Pat的IG很丰富，和朋友一同做蛋糕、去海边看落日、好用的防晒霜以及不好用的乳液统统都被记录下来，最近的一条是在一家服装店，那天Pat头上别了一个浅蓝色小发卡，他站在镜子面前穿着格子连衣裙拍照，肩上的吊带挡不住线条姣好的锁骨。图片底下的配字是：哦吼谁能比我美！

 

有人说他可爱，有人说他漂亮，还有人说他奇怪，他回复了那人一串脏话。

 

看到这里，Popby忍不住笑起来。

 

Pat奇怪吗？想到刚开始的见面和猝不及防的邀约，他被吓得不知所措心脏停摆却还是觉得Pat并不奇怪。

 

哪里奇怪了？

 

谁说葱翠的小树就不可以开娇嫩的花。

 

【2】

 

第二周见到Pat的情景并不怎么好，昨夜刚下了雨，花瓣越过围栏被打碎在地面未干的积水上漂浮。

 

开门的Mo姨神情凝重，对着他一副欲言又止的样子。他听到楼上卧室的门被打开时发出了沉重的响动，紧接着是男人充斥着怒火的一声：“我怎么会养你这么一个怪物在家里！”

 

西装革履的男人身体里仿佛关着一头嗜血而暴躁的野兽，他气冲冲地走下楼，和Popby打了个照面。Popby倒是想跟他问好，手还没来得及抬起来，男人便略过他头也不回地走了出去。

 

踩过水坑，碾过花瓣，他将脚底的一切践踏成灰暗不堪的颜色。

 

Mo姨回头带着歉意望向他说今天可能不方便再补习了，叫他下周再来。他呆呆地看着那间敞开的卧室总觉得自己不应该这么一走了之。

 

过了不久，Pat像上次那样探头出来和他把目光交汇在一处。眼眶红红的、湿漉漉的，头发也有些散乱。“Mo姨，没事的。”他说着，还扯出了一个笑容。

 

迎着湿润的眼睛Popby走上楼，笨拙地差点被台阶绊倒。

 

门口掉落了Pat上周别在头上的蝴蝶结发卡，但现在已经被踩得断裂，房间里乱七八糟，可见男人发了多大的火。Pat正收拾散落在地上的杂物，他垂头蹲在那里缩着身体，像淋了雨流落街头的小动物，瘦削的肩膀让人想搓热掌心把所有温暖覆盖上去。Popby看到他始终不敢触碰的细嫩手腕上有泛红的抓痕，大概是刚才弄出来的。

 

此刻的Popby仿佛突然跟Pat有了共感，看见那些红痕，他的手腕也在隐隐作痛。他不知道Pat做错了什么，不知道为什么会有人狠心地让Pat承受疼痛。

 

他蹲在Pat身边，Pat看着他笑了笑，对他说：“对不起啊，Popby哥哥，收拾好我们就可以上课了。”

 

笑容伴随着眼里的水雾看起来苦涩万分，Pat捡起碎掉的发卡，发现无法修复以后失落地垮下了肩膀。把发卡放在手心看了很久，接着Pat的余光看到Popby起身急急地跑了出去。

 

他来不及开口挽留，也想不到自己还能说些什么。杂乱的房间在Popby的背影消失后显得越发空落。

 

或许像他这种人Popby是完全无法接受的，就跟父亲说得一样，不男不女的像个怪物。他靠在床沿，掌心是碎掉的蝴蝶结。他知道如果自己聪明一点，懂得伪装成一个所谓“正常的男孩”，事情就不会发展到这个地步。父亲不会厌恶他，Popby也能同他相处得久一点。但他是一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，就算是这样，他也不想去迎合别人而改变自己。

 

时钟滴答滴答地轮转，他没想到半个钟以后还能再看到Popby。额头上的汗水顺着脸颊滚落，Popby气喘吁吁地抬起眼镜用手臂胡乱地擦了擦汗。

 

Pat坐在床头，惊讶又不解地仰脸看他。

 

急急地走到Pat面前，Popby从口袋里掏出了什么。在Pat眼前摊开掌心——一枚新的发卡，和破碎的那枚一模一样。

 

“我，我之前有在一家店里见到过，”他挠了挠头，接着说，“你带上去很好看，碎掉有点可惜。”

 

Pat看着他很久都没有反应，只是眼睛一眨一眨像陷入了不具名的漩涡。过了许久，Pat握住了他的手，也将发卡握在手心。低下头，睫毛细细密密地铺下来，Pat问：“我戴这个会奇怪吗？”

 

声音轻得几乎要听不到。

 

Popby却笑起来，看着傻乎乎的样子。他用另一只手把眼前胡乱翘着的头发压下去，说道：“不奇怪，好看。”

 

话音落地，他感到攥着自己的那双手正在逐渐地收紧，发卡阻挡在他们中间，一定在掌心都留下了印痕。

 

“儿子！那个混蛋回来了？”

 

充斥着焦急与怒火的女声骤然在房子里尖锐地响起。

 

职业装的短发女人踢掉高跟鞋三步并做两步碎碎念着上了楼：“Mo姨打电话给我我还是来晚了，你没……”她在房间门口停下了脚步。

 

因为她看到自己的儿子正和另一个男孩慌慌张张地把相握的手松开。

 

不过她也顾不得，急急地走进房间捧着Pat的脸左看右看，没看到什么伤势后又要去撩开Pat的衣服，Popby赶紧挪开了眼神。

 

“没事，妈。”

 

听到Pat说话，她这才放心，“妈非要他净身出户不可。”咬牙恶狠狠地说完，她终于决定把注意力放在一边尴尬的Popby身上。

 

对上她的眼神，Popby赶紧问好，正讲到自己的身份，女人却用力拍了拍他的肩膀：“对我儿子好一点。”

 

Popby吓了一跳，急忙解释：“其实我……”

 

“一会儿没事的话留下来吃午饭啊。”

 

“我……”

 

“Mo姨啊，干脆把客房整理一下好了。”

 

………

 

Popby无助地看向Pat，Pat却侧头在一边偷笑，眼睛被浸润得越发清亮。

 

【3】

 

第三个周Popby按时到了Pat家，单车铃铃地穿过斑驳的林荫道，Popby一拐角就看到那个在花园门口张望着等他的男孩。

 

还是之前的那套家居服，远远看去修长白皙的双腿比很多女生都要漂亮些，掠过的车子有人玩笑似的摇下车窗对他吹口哨，他毫不畏惧地冲那人扮鬼脸。又是闷热的一天，蝉鸣在繁茂的树间围绕，他倚靠着花园的围栏在看到Popby的时候像一只竖着耳朵跳起来的小兔子。

 

Popby看着那双腿，斑斑点点的阳光落在上面，差点一个不稳歪倒在路边。

 

“小心小心！”男孩趿拉着人字拖迎上来搀住了他的手臂，帮他稳住身体后拿着小樱桃图案的扇子冲他扇了扇，“热不热呀Popby哥哥。”

 

“没，没事。”Popby轻轻避开了Pat又要挽上来的手。

 

Pat倒也不在意，从口袋里拿出叠得整整齐齐的白色手帕给他擦汗，Popby隐约闻到了手帕上的香味，恍然间觉得熟悉，等到Pat再次凑上来的时候他才明白，Pat身上也是这种味道。

 

像是碾碎了的雏菊混合着馥郁的茉莉，Popby之前几次见他的时候过于慌张，以致于忘记去留意那个身体四周悬浮的香气。

 

花开得正好，精致的小花一簇簇的紧贴，一朵朵的绽开，在金色的阳光下显得生机盎然。Popby分不清什么种类科目只是觉得非常好看，他推着单车，Pat走在他身旁，手里握着扇子一下一下扇着风，于是甜甜的体香在他周遭就更加浓郁，他的汗也冒得更多。

 

随手折了一朵淡黄色小花，Pat别在耳后侧过身，眼睛亮亮的指着那朵花问：“我漂亮吧，Popby哥哥。”

 

Popby慌了一下，可是男孩笑起来的小虎牙尖尖的，嘴唇也红润。他慌不迭地点头。

 

像得到了奖励的糖果，Pat轻轻握住他的手臂开心地跳了跳。

 

事情有些不对劲。因为Popby知道自己从来不会撒谎。

 

一进屋子总算和外面的热气隔离，Pat跑去冰箱拿了两支雪糕出来。一支递给Popby一只自己拆开包装咬在嘴里，他侧坐在Popby腿边，低头去翻茶几上摞得厚厚的书本像是在找什么。发尾软塌塌的贴着白白嫩嫩的后颈，Popby好像又闻到了那股甜香味。

 

笔帽在翻找的时候掉到了茶几底下，Pat发出一声不耐的抱怨，只能把雪糕放回包装袋然后趴底身子去找。膝盖蹭在绒绒的地毯上支撑着那双漂亮的腿，可是角度对Popby十分不友好，Pat伸手摸索的动作让T恤向上蹭了蹭，下塌的纤细腰肢就那样暴露在Popby眼前，短裤的卷边在大腿内侧留下了一道看似暧昧的红痕，Popby顿时觉得屋子里的空调失去了效用。扣到最顶端的衬衫纽扣令他呼吸不畅，那也不再是他的保护层了，它好像被男孩诱人的香气熏软了、融化了，接着规整好的一切就变质成了将他勒紧的绳索。

 

雪糕融化顺着他的手指蜿蜒，等他发觉时已经滴了好几滴在裤子上。

 

他赶紧收起眼神慌张去找纸巾，而地上的Pat也找到了自己的笔帽，回头疑惑地看着他。在看到Popby裤子上几点洇渍之后笑了出来，赶紧抽了几张纸去给Popby擦。

 

“不不不不用……”Popby紧张地推拒他的手，“我自己来。”

 

“不想擦啊，”Pat歪头笑，下巴垫在他的膝盖上，“那要Pat给哥哥舔干净吗？”

 

Popby觉得自己是一根火柴棒。

 

而他的脸就是燃烧的火柴头，不然它不可能这么烫。

 

看到Popby的手足无措Pat笑着转身倚靠上沙发边缘，将书本斜放在腿上，用手腕上的皮筋把自己扎成了一颗小苹果。

 

洇渍是擦不干净了，Popby低头视线落向Pat腿上的笔记，上面都是他讲过的语法。Pat还是有认真听他讲话的。笔记本上的字体秀气，像一颗颗圆润饱满的小豆子，分级标题还用粉色的小花和爱心来替代，又工整又可爱。

 

Popby推了推眼镜，然后也陪Pat坐在了地上。Pat微微倾斜身体，手臂轻轻贴上他的，没有再逾矩的动作。相隔一层布料，他能感受到皮肤的体温却无法触碰到入目像奶油一样软嫩的手臂，就像有人用绒棒在他心口划了一小下，他很痒，但是根本无法缓解。

 

“今天讲什么呀。”Pat问他。

 

他偷偷侧过头，Pat的眼睫翘翘的，指甲也翘翘的，一时分心让Pat不解地看向他，他赶紧挠了挠头挪开眼神，装模作样地拿起了Pat的英文课本哗啦啦翻找。

 

Pat要比第一次补习认真得多，听了他的话乖乖地趴在桌子上做题。肩胛骨在宽大的衣服里若隐若现，咬着下唇思考时会在红润的嘴唇上留下清浅的一道白痕。

 

将题目仔仔细细地完成好Pat就带着那股甘甜的香气再次凑过来贴近他，侧坐着挽住他的手臂，将头靠上他空落落的肩膀，轻轻晃动着身体。扎起来的头发刺得他很痒。

 

从外向里的痒。

 

于是手里的题目都变成了累赘，他忍不住偏头像汲取花蜜的蜜蜂一样沉醉地用嘴唇去试探头发的温度。Pat像是感应到了，抬起头下巴垫在他的肩膀，眼睛亮亮的：“是给我的奖励吗，可以再多一点呀。”

 

可Popby的性格实在是像极了一只蜗牛，只要稍加触碰，他就会缩回自己的壳子里。紧张地吞咽着口水，他强迫自己忘记刚才的失态专心去看卷面上的题目。Pat却执着地拉着他的手放在自己的大腿上。

 

短裤无法遮盖的地方，皮肤细腻温暖，那柔嫩的软肉稍稍触碰就会让人上瘾。

 

Popby触电一般地想要缩回手，而Pat却双手用力阻止了他的逃避。

 

“再给我多一点……哥哥。”

 

温热的气息在耳边冲撞，Popby的耳朵瞬间热得不像话。Pat带着他笨拙又怯懦的手沿着大腿内侧往更深处去，他的手掌已经感受到了稚嫩身体敏感的颤抖，Pat在他耳边呼吸，又轻轻吻了吻他的耳廓。仿佛半边身体都要随着深深浅浅的呼吸麻痹到失去知觉，他无法适应这种酥痒，只能本能地逃避来寻求安全感，他的手心出了汗，离开Pat的大腿时他看到自己果然在白嫩的地方留下了红痕。

 

Pat并没有失去倚靠，Popby仍旧在他触手可及的地方，低头看看腿上的痕迹，他笑着说：“Popby也很想摸不是吗？”

 

听到这句话Popby像被推到人群中央一般窘迫，Pat好像已经解开了他衬衫上最顶端的那颗纽扣，带着香味的身子每靠近他一点，他的纽扣就掉落一颗，掉落的纽扣拨响了他身体里绷紧的弦，于是规规整整包裹住他的外壳就随之裂缝，如果不阻止的话，他不知道自己将要往哪个方向失控地狂奔。

 

他任由Pat靠着，手上仿佛还残留了Pat大腿的体温，像一层柔软的白云绵绵地覆盖着，他忍不住攥紧了手掌。

 

【4】

 

尽管Popby二十几年来活得规矩又井井有条，但正常的生理现象也不能避免。只不过从前那幽谷一般的梦境中并没有具象化的面容，那一次过后，无论是他的身体还是他的脑袋，都记住了金辉中飘散在他身边的香味，记住了手心里柔软、温暖的触感，也记住了那张单纯无害的脸。

 

他不得不承认，那一个周他过得非常难耐。总觉得周末像是海的尽头一样摸不着边际，他被打开了身体其中一个隐藏二十几年的开关，不停播放着所有细枝末节组合起来的片段，而始作俑者却是轻轻软软落在他掌心的一朵茉莉。

 

第四周他早到了，对时间有着强迫症状的人却迫不及待地提前了三十三分钟零二十七秒。事实上他可以更早，只是怕打扰了Pat。上午九点钟，纵情恣意的阳光已经铺满了花园，推着单车拐进去，Pat正带着宽沿的草帽赤脚站在草坪上给全然绽放的花朵浇水。

 

细长水管链接的喷水器向外洒落细小水珠拥抱而成的水雾，太阳投射的光芒也只能成为那嫩白身体的陪衬。花开得太好了，不知道主人要如何精心照料才会把它们养得这样生机盎然、纯粹美丽。粉色是微微上翘的指甲、鹅黄是柔软的指腹，它们拂过花儿又仿佛变成了花，一层薄薄的镜片阻隔不了任何颤动的闪光——

 

Popby看到花朵中央盛开着最美的小茉莉。

 

“Popby！”男孩扶着草帽向他招手，“陪我一起吧，我要弄完才能上课。”

 

Pat多了两个耳洞，这是Popby拿起修剪刀剪掉旁逸斜出的乱枝时看到的。反射了彩色光芒的小钻嵌在耳垂那处软肉上，察觉到他的视线，Pat笑着伸手把自己的帽子扣在了Popby的头上。

 

“脸都晒红啦，Popby哥哥。”

 

他回过神，知道自己红彤彤的脸并不仅仅是因为头顶充满活力的太阳。

 

饱满的花朵一盏盏地簇拥在一起，水珠洒落上去也会有小虫不安地飞起来，Pat在这件事情上显得很认真，像在管理一个属于他的国度。

 

每晚十点钟，Popby都会收到属于Pat的晚安并且任性地要求他“要想我”，这种暗示也像扎根的花枝一样在Popby心里发了芽，他不仅想了Pat很多次，笑容、味道，还有身体，就连梦里也离不开Pat。所以Pat现在问他“你有没有想我”的时候，他不知道该怎么回答。

 

不会撒谎，但又不敢引导Pat这样继续往他切割整齐的世界里闯。打破规则和界限在他眼里是极度危险的事，只有在纽扣扣到最后一颗时他才有真正的安全感。

 

“喂！你要说想、非常想。”Pat不满于他的沉默，握着喷水器转过身，水珠争先恐后地落在Popby身上。

 

“Pat！”Popby躲了一下，没躲开，眼镜都花了。

 

Pat笑起来，不顾Popby推拒他的手，强行继续自己的恶作剧。隔着水花滑落的模糊镜片，Pat好像在阳光下熠熠闪光，叫Popby也被感染了似的跟着笑起来。他终于捉住了那只细瘦的手腕，夺了喷水器将主动权掌握在自己手上。落败的Pat却顺势扑进他的怀里，一副要跟他同归于尽的样子。这一下有些猝不及防，他没能稳住重心，抱着Pat一同摔在草坪上。

 

Pat身上可太嫩了。

 

脑袋里只有这个念头，所以倒下去的时候他紧紧地圈住了Pat。

 

后背还有手臂跟草地粗糙地接触，他痛得皱了皱眉，眼镜都被摔得歪向一边，他知道自己现在的样子有些傻，但第一反应还是去看怀里的Pat。

 

Pat趴在他胸口没回过神过来似的，眼睛瞪得大大的，一眨不眨地望着他。

 

他们就这样交缠着略微粗重的呼吸，良久，Pat抬手摘掉了他的眼镜，他眯着眼睛去适应细微的视觉差异。玩闹后荷尔蒙激增到让人浑身战栗发热的地步，Pat的目光软下来，身体也在发颤，汗珠一滴一滴地掉落，掉在Popby的手臂上。他们的呼吸和目光都缠在一起，距离近得好像能听到彼此沉重而加速的心跳。

 

“可是我好想你。”Pat说完了刚才没能说出口的另一半话。

 

他看到Pat咬了咬下唇，又眨眨眼睛，声音柔柔的就像停留在天空棉花糖似的云朵。

 

“可以亲亲我吗，Popby哥哥。”

 

他的睫毛不安地颤动，下唇被小白牙咬出了一点印痕，Popby的拇指轻轻擦过，他便闭上眼睛微微抬起下巴。

 

这比梦境还要燥热，湛蓝的天空在Popby眼中像是海的倒置，而绵软的云朵是拍上岸的海浪，他是其中最渺小的沙粒，一下一下被海水推着前进。他的手中是Pat的脊背，娇惯的身体像绸缎一样细腻，无骨似的倚靠着他、攀附着他，在他掌心散发着馥郁的香气。

 

挂着水珠的、湿润的小茉莉，纯净但诱惑。

 

他的脑袋一片空白，缓缓地亲了亲微张的唇角，Pat的眼睛湿漉漉，伸出嫣红的小舌头舔他，他失控地把它卷进自己的嘴里。

 

他知道自己吻得乱七八糟，因为他根本就不会接吻，可他只想尝尝Pat的舌头是不是如他想象的那般甜软。

 

吻来得太激烈又没轻没重，Pat却放软了自己去接纳，他抓紧Popby胸口处的布料，耐心地引导着Popby用舌尖触碰、勾缠，再用尖尖的小牙制造微弱的痛感去加深刺激的快感。

 

接吻最容易忘情，他们变换着角度，Popby已经学会了将Pat的嘴唇含住轻吮。

 

Pat心想这样也不错，不管Popby将来会熟练吻谁，他都会记得是一个叫Pat的人教会了他接吻。

 

用这种方式留在Popby生命里最好不过，因为他成为了Popby难忘的第一次。

 

黏腻的交缠声在耳边一圈一圈地放大，Popby尝到了甜头又迷乱地想要更多。Pat被水打湿的白色T恤已经覆盖不住若隐若现的肉色，他从嘴角吻下去，吻到脖颈。

 

真的太香了。

 

距离越近，Pat身上的香味越浓，Popby埋头在肩颈在耳根处忘情地嗅着Pat的体香。呼吸热烈地浇灌下来，鼻尖轻微的触碰让Pat偏头敏感地颤抖。周遭的空气被热度灼得沸腾，呼吸的频率仿佛都不由自己做主。他们就好像是汲取花蜜的小虫，阳光下藏在花朵里伴随着甜香依循本能交尾。

 

温存结束在Mo姨叫“小少爷”的时候，Popby慌慌张张地坐起来，头上傻兮兮地沾了几根草屑。他无措地向Pat道歉，“对不起，Pat，对不起……”

 

“为什么要道歉？”Pat随着他起身，伸手抚过Popby的头发将草屑摘掉，然后倾身凑近那只红透了的耳朵，他轻声呢喃，像恋人间的絮语，“——我好喜欢。”

 

是没有特指的“喜欢”。

 

也许是喜欢嘴唇的柔软，也许是喜欢身体的接触，也许……也许……

 

再多的，Popby也不敢想。

 

小茉莉又开始散发香气了，香味已经弥散进他精心构筑的堡垒，他怯懦的、颤抖的心脏正因此缓缓地向强烈的欲望敞开，Pat再次邀请他，滚烫的气音闯入他的耳朵：“今晚留下来吧，Popby哥哥。”

 

不能留下来。

 

他还保持着一个成年人的理智。

 

再一次用逃跑这种方法关起了那扇门，他把那些怪异的、可怕的、凶猛的正一刻不停捶打着叫嚣着要出来的念头锁进去，就像他二十几年来习惯的那样。

 

【5】

 

“Popby哥哥学校好大啊，我好像迷路了。”

 

收到这条消息的时候，他正跟室友Rome吃饭。匆匆忙忙地站起来把Rome吓得被粥呛了好几口。

 

“大哥你最近怎么了，老是一惊一乍的。”

 

他没回答，慌乱不已地在餐桌旁踱步。头发被他挠得乱糟糟，即使Rome泪流满面地刚从呛咳中逃生对他破口大骂他也来不及去管，随手抓了桌上的钥匙便出了门。

 

“把标志物拍给我看看，在原地不要动。”下楼时他回复给Pat，Pat传过来的照片是离他寝室不远的圆形花坛，他焦灼地奔向那里但实际上也不明白自己为什么焦灼。

 

Pat撑着一把太阳伞坐在花坛边缘，像一颗小蘑菇。脚尖踢了一块石子正好落在Popby脚下，看到Popby的一瞬间，他整个人仿佛都明亮了。

 

“Popby！”他迎上去，把伞撑在Popby头顶，因为不够高还掂了掂脚。

 

Popby握住伞柄，距离Pat的手只有短短半厘米，但那也足够近了。

 

小草莓装饰的黑色套绳圈在纤细的腕骨上，看上去脆弱易折的手腕处有浅浅的红痕。午休时间，也许还要去赶下午的课程，男孩仍旧穿着整洁的高中制服，稚嫩的身体被普通的衣料包裹，却藏不住从骨血里飘散开的甜香。

 

“Popby给我下蛊了是不是，怎么刚分开一天我就迫不及待想见你啊。”高个子的Popby撑伞刚刚好，而Pat也可以尽情挽住举着雨伞的手臂，那里的肌肉线条将短袖衬衫的袖口撑得平平整整，Pat偷偷地捏了捏。

 

亲密无间的动作加上那把鹅黄色的遮阳伞，路过的人纷纷向他们投来了探索的目光。

 

苦恼地垂头盯着地面上阳光被伞遮挡而投射出的一片阴影发愣，两个人的影子在伞下交叠，似乎比现实的紧密更加紧密。午后的阳光像一块巨大的白色宝石从天空砸落到地面，迸出的红色火花释放出了源源不断的高温。可是Pat的身体又软又凉，他甚至想要搂得再紧些来缓解太阳带来的酷热。

 

直到他们彻底与烈日隔离，Popby才收起了伞。Pat可能是刚刚下课就来找他，那意味着这个一路上都在喋喋不休讲着学校见闻的小孩还没有吃午饭，将Pat带进餐厅，Popby问他想要吃什么。

 

“都可以都可以”Pat眼睛里尽是期盼的光彩，好像跟Popby一起吃饭是一件藏着巨大幸福感的事一样。

 

Popby无奈地笑了笑，起身去给Pat买了份咖喱牛腩饭，还有一瓶果汁。

 

“喜欢吗？”他把食物放在Pat的面前。

 

Pat看看果汁，又看看坐在对面的Popby，任性道：“不喜欢。”

 

Popby瞬间就慌了神。

 

Pat看着他的慌乱笑起来，拿起勺子补充了一句：“不喜欢你坐我对面。”说完，还不等Popby反应他就转了转盘子走过去贴着Popby坐下。Popby的后背瞬间僵直，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上，局促又紧张的样子。中间的小缝隙被Pat挪过来的身体填满，他们现在就像餐厅里许多情侣一样贴近。

 

只是这里没有一对情侣是两个男生，其中一个还穿着高中制服。所以Rome看到他们的时候眼睛都要瞪出来。“嘿！你刚才急匆匆的跑出来，就是为了他啊。”

 

突如其来的声音把两个人都吓了一跳，Pat手里的勺子也差点落地。

 

自来熟的Rome直接坐到了Pat身边，笑着问：“这个小帅哥是谁啊。”

 

Pat回头看了看Popby，Popby只能跟Pat介绍：“Rome，我室友。”

 

Pat放下勺子合掌问好，Rome回礼时看到了Pat手腕上的套绳，他故意去跟Popby说话，眼尾上挑的眼睛却牢牢盯着Pat：“你在哪儿认识的漂亮弟弟啊，也不跟我说。”

 

对Rome套路了如指掌的Popby难得敏锐地察觉到了什么，在看到Pat向Rome笑起来的时候那种感觉越发强烈。Pat握住勺子的手搭在餐桌上，而Rome的手距离Pat的手腕只有一点点的距离——是想握就能握住的距离。平整的指甲一下一下轻轻叩击着桌面，那就像是野兽捕猎前的准备动作。终于，Rome伸出了手，Popby的脊背变得无比僵硬。

 

“好可爱，可以送我吗？”食指点了点Pat手腕上那颗小草莓，Rome笑着说。

 

Pat愣了一下，但也乖乖地放下勺子握住Rome的手。

 

Popby汗水流得更多，因为他在极力克制着自己想要去分开他们的想法。

 

Pat微微低头，后颈直到耳朵都粉粉嫩嫩，他握住Rome的手，将套绳套在了Rome的手腕上，离开时甚至用拇指轻轻地摩挲了一下Rome的手背。那对于他松松的套绳对于Rome来说有些小了，套上去的时候都勒出了白痕。

 

Rome笑着站起来对他晃晃手腕说：“谢谢。”

 

他也向Rome礼貌地笑。

 

“一会儿我还有事，先走了。”

 

Popby看到Rome的手在那个瘦瘦小小的肩膀上轻轻捏了捏。他需要鼓起勇气才能做到的事，Rome就像拿起一只玩具那样轻易。

 

Pat回过头，正好对上Popby目不转睛的眼神，冷气被过度分担的店内，Popby下颌的汗水正一滴一滴地落下来。

 

“Popby？”Pat拿了纸巾替Popby擦汗，却发现细碎的纸屑黏着在Popby的下颌上，然而手指刚刚触到脖颈处的皮肤，Popby避开了他的手。

 

他们之间的气氛瞬间变得尴尬而怪异，Pat也沉静下来，放下勺子闷闷地说了一句“吃饱了”。

 

Popby拿着Pat的背包站起身道：“送你去学校。”

 

说完便直直地向前走，Pat在他背后跺脚喊他：“你就不想我多留一下吗？”

 

Popby顿了顿，但没有回头。

 

送走Pat回到寝室时，Rome已经回来很久了，他正百无聊赖地去看没什么营养的小视频和新闻，套绳就在指尖被他摩挲着。

 

Popby看到就觉得心烦，关门的声响也大了些。

 

“回来了，”Rome抬头笑着，“我以为你怎么都要过一会儿呢。”

 

走到Rome面前，Popby紧紧抿着嘴唇，他向Rome伸出手，像在索要一件被别人抢走的东西。

 

和Popby几年的朋友，Rome当然知道Popby想要的是什么。套绳在指尖转了几圈，他挑挑眉故意炫耀：“这是我的。”

 

一向没什么脾气的Popby听了这句话像被逼到墙角的兔子一样红着眼睛伸手去抢。

 

Rome起身躲过他，两个人围着一把椅子转了几圈。“喂，你想要我能给你买一打，干嘛非要这个？”

 

Popby根本不听他讲话，固执得像一只要去夺蜂蜜的小熊。平常闷闷傻傻的人头一次有了不达目的不罢休的强硬气势，Rome拗不过，又躲了两下终于停下来跟Popby谈条件。

 

“给你也不是不行，你把那个小Gay的Line给我。”

 

Popby瞪大了眼睛，他知道自己这位室友有极其丰富的情感经历，但不知道这人连男生也划入了狩猎范围。

 

“他，他是男的。”连Popby也不知道自己慌张的缘由是什么，他只是下意识替Popby拒绝着Rome，尽管他知道自己没有任何资格这么做。

 

Rome无所谓地耸耸肩：“怎么了，我不能跟男的谈恋爱吗？”

 

Popby接着说：“他是高中生。”

 

“我又不是没跟高中生交往过。”

 

“他……他……”

 

“不是，你这么藏着掖着的，不会是喜欢那个小Gay吧。”Rome揽住Popby的肩膀，把套绳在Popby眼前晃了晃，“这样，你说你喜欢，哥哥就不跟你抢。”

 

其实那两个字就在胸腔里呼之欲出了，但Popby憋得脸颊红红仍旧没能讲出口。有什么在心口悄然炸裂，他正被一步一步地推着走出他给自己划定的圆圈，他的人生、他在脑海中计划过的平淡又无趣的齿轮般的人生，即将要带着不容拒绝的呼啸脱轨。

 

【6】

 

Pat三天没有给他发消息了，Popby失魂落魄地盯着手机，就连老师点名都没有抬手应答。

 

他从未这样心神不宁过。

 

Rome不止一次地说他这种老好人的性格会吃亏，因为他什么都可以让一让。Popby想这没错，五岁时他把自己最喜欢的玩具让给了表弟，中学时他帮朋友追了他也暗恋着的女生，他的确喜欢纵容、习惯付出，但仔细想想，它们其实对于Popby来说都不是最重要的东西。他知道自己还会有更好的玩具，也知道漂亮女孩不仅仅只有一个。

 

可是世界上不会再有第二个Pat，Popby身边只有一朵小茉莉。

 

本该来跟他一同上课的Rome也不见踪影，傍晚时分，整整消失了一天的Rome突然给他发来了一张照片。

 

Pat的学校。

 

他顿时捏紧了手机。

 

“你不要的话，我来追他了。”

 

枝头挂满了夕阳的影辉，他突然在用悠闲做基调的校园里格格不入地奔跑。他吸引了太多人的目光，这是他曾经最惧怕的事，不过这些都已经不再重要。他知道自己如果再不抓紧些就会承受失去的惩罚，什么事情他都可以让一让，但是Pat不行。Pat已经在他心里开了花，那意味着花朵的根茎也牢牢扎进了他的心脏，掌控着他的心跳也掌控着他血液的流动。非要他给出一个理由来，他做不到。说这一切来自于他被压抑的欲望也好，说他本质上是被下半身支撑思考的男人也罢，只有一点无可否认，他不允许别人摘走他的花，谁也不行。

 

车停在校门口，已经放了晚课的学生伴着金红色余晖走出校门。Popby看了一圈总算在路边售卖甜筒的小摊前看到了Rome和Pat。

 

“这个很好吃的。”Pat接过了甜筒正要递给Rome，下一秒他被那双熟悉的大手攥住了手腕。

 

Rome倒是一点也不惊讶Popby的搅局，挑眉笑着：“哦吼，你再来晚一点，我们房都开好了。”

 

Popby将Pat拉到自己身边，抿着嘴唇似乎要说些什么，但他觉得任何话都是多余。

 

被Popby强硬地拉走以后Pat才明白这一切是怎么发生的。“Popby这个人，你不往前推他，他走得比蜗牛还要慢。我呢，十分希望这个死处男开开窍，所以帮你们一把怎么样。”Pat在校门口遇到Rome的时候，Rome这样对他说。

 

他当然会答应，因为他很喜欢Popby。

 

Popby身上拥有的温暖特质，很少有人能够发现。第一次见面的时候，Popby仰头笑着冲他招手，那双眼睛弯起来的笑容，傻得有些可爱，甚至比花园里任何一朵盛开的花都要好看。 再后来，Popby送了他发卡，那双手轻轻柔柔地穿过他的头发，穿过花粉穿过微尘，一直抚摸到他心里。

 

被房屋阻挡了夕阳半明半暗的小巷，偶尔只有几辆摩托车掠过，在空气中留下淡淡的汽油味。Pat一路跌跌撞撞地被Popby牵着，终于在路过这里的时候甩开了Popby的手，他的手腕上印着深深浅浅的指痕，那是Popby因为太过在意才在他身体上留下的印记。

 

Popby回过头，深深地呼吸着，他已经完全陷入了狂乱，在他发现自己有可能失去Pat的时候。凡人永远不可能跟欲望作对，只有亲吻和爱抚甚至于占有才是唯一能平息这种疯狂的方法。他在抛弃自己的过去，也在迎接一个未知的以后，他恋旧、固执，害怕一切改变，可Pat勇敢坚定，即算是飘摇的风雨也不能靠外力改变他分毫。所以Pat是懦弱的他幸运遇到的支架，任性地闯入他的世界，破开压抑的心脏，拉着他奔往另一个方向。

 

他不知道会遇见什么、失去什么，但他知道那里有盛开的花朵和抱住他的Pat。

 

寂静的小巷只留下了两个人呼吸逐渐对等的频率，Popby终于迈出了自己步子，他们已经很近了，因为Pat已经朝他走了很多很多步，他只要稍稍向前就能把人抱在怀里。

 

Pat好瘦，像一个小小的洋娃娃。Popby收紧手臂，Pat软塌塌地靠着他的胸口。

 

“不要去找别人。”Popby说，声音像是在恳求，又像是在命令。

 

他的气息灌进Pat的耳朵，惹得人微微发颤，Pat回抱住他的腰，轻声问：“那Popby哥哥会一直在Pat身边吗？”

 

“会。”他答的毫不犹豫。

 

“所以——”Pat抬起头，眼神清澈地看着他，纯白的茉莉再次发出了采摘的邀请，“今晚Popby哥哥也会在吗？”

 

这种情况根本令人无法招架，好像有些什么跟Popby预想的完全不同，他握住Pat的肩膀把人推开一段距离，眼神飘忽地落在自己的手背，“Pat，就，我们是不是太快了一点。”

 

微微皱起眉，Pat紧紧攥住他的衣角：“哪里快了，我想很久了呀。”

 

说得太直白了，一连串的小火苗噼里啪啦地燃上了Popby的耳朵。

 

于是过夜就成了“或早或晚都是要做”并且理所应当名正言顺的事。但有一个问题，一个很重要的问题，Pat跨坐上来的时候，Popby才意识到的问题。

 

——他真的什么也不会。

 

眼镜被摘掉后随意地扔在床头，周遭是模糊不清的灰暗，他只能看清Pat起伏的身体像充满生命力的花朵一般向着天空摇曳着自己艳丽的姿态，颈窝盛满了洒落的月光，他的体液和Pat的混乱着弄湿了他掌心印着卡通图案的内裤，后来又被Pat急躁地脱掉挂在左侧的大腿上。

 

他什么也不会，所有的一切都是出自本能。

 

双手按压饱满的臀肉，他用力喘息着向上顶弄，Pat就偏过头难耐地呻吟，表情像是在经历一场虚幻的梦。幽美的月光、火热的情焰以及对方口中通过舌尖传递的甘露，Popby觉得自己仿佛也陷入了狂热而无法解脱的梦境。

 

直到下身被湿软包裹住的时候他才有那么一丝清醒，Pat的指尖扣住他的肩膀，只进去一点就颤抖着贴着他的耳朵粗喘，他顺着膝盖摸到大腿，甚至感受到了大腿内侧的痉挛。眯起眼睛，他看到Pat不知是痛苦还是愉悦的神情，于是握住紧绷的腰肢像嗅食的野兽一样将鼻尖贴近细腻的脖颈。

 

随着一声过于绵长的呻吟，仰着脖颈的Pat如同一片坠落的花瓣那样落在他身上，然后和他完完整整地结合。

 

“Popby哥哥，”他的声音媚到发颤，吻了吻Popby的嘴角，他露出一个澄澈的笑容，“舒不舒服呀……”

 

Popby无法回答。他被强烈的满足感冲击得几乎失语。手心抚过侧颈凸起的青筋，Pat伏在他肩头细吟着摆动腰臀，他克制不住地握住Pat的腰迎合着加大力道。

 

因为快感而微微后仰的脖颈在月光下透出清淡的白，一个稚嫩的花苞正在依附着他寻求盛开的愉悦和极致的快乐，泛起光泽的肩膀、半挂着制服的臂弯以及粗重的鼻息和毫无掩饰的呻吟，这媚俗的一切加诸在Pat身上纯净又淫靡。

 

是梦幻般的野性，也是渗进骨子里的纯真。

 

没过多久主动的Pat就脱了力一般只能被他抱在怀里顶弄，知道自己毫无章法又只会用蛮力，但他实在是压不下自己如泄洪一般来势汹汹的欲望。Pat除了呻吟和啜泣之外什么也做不到，颤抖着弄湿了Popby的小腹。

 

他眼色迷离地趴在Popby肩头承受还未结束的性爱，Popby快高潮的时候忍不住贴着他的耳朵说话，说他很舒服，说Pat里面又湿又暖。

 

他被弄得说话也断断续续，他说“Popby哥哥喜欢，就，就多留一会儿。”

 

这话刚落他便随着几个深顶再次按捺不住地叫出声。

 

他混着喘息迷乱地说：“哥哥……Pat，嗯……随你怎么玩都可以……”

 

这便是让欲念肆无忌惮铺展的开端。他们做到双腿发软的地步还要拥抱着接吻，Pat后面可怜地泛着嫩红的颜色，合也合不拢，脆弱得再经不得一丁点儿蛮横的力道。

 

他清醒过来心疼地又要说对不起，Pat却抬手抵上他的双唇，眼底只有深深的爱意，Pat对他说，“我喜欢的。”

 

“喜欢和Popby哥哥做。”

 

“更喜欢Popby哥哥。”

 

【7】

 

Popby已经摘掉了戴了很多年被吐槽很久的圆框眼镜，因为Pat在猝不及防吻上来的时候总会磕到鼻梁然后委屈地瘪嘴抱怨。Rome看到他就像看到了什么外星物种一样，捧着他的脸左看右看，最后感叹道：“你早这么来，何愁当二十几年处男。”他顿了顿，“可惜，现在你再也找不到女朋友了。”

 

Popby低头腼腆地笑，习惯性地抬手想要去推推眼镜，手指却尴尬地陷入空落。

 

他知道自己丢掉了些什么，但他得到的要比失去的多得多。

 

他开始会收到女生的情书和礼物，过去想都不敢想的事现在成为了他的苦恼，不过他会牵着Pat的手一起去餐厅里吃饭，日子一久，谁都知道他有了一个小男朋友。

 

他承受了人群的窃窃私语，但他没再恐惧地回到自己的蜗牛壳里，反而用十指紧扣的方式把Pat留在自己身边。

 

趁着短假，他跟Pat一起种了几株茉莉，做完一切的时候他坐在草坪上盯着它们发呆，而Pat丢掉小铲子仰躺在他的腿上。

 

等待花开是一件极需耐心的事，照顾一朵花也是。

 

Pat顺利考上Popby学校那天，茉莉终于开花了，挂着清晨的露水，浓郁的香气几乎盖过了花园里其他种类的花朵。

 

他送了Pat一个新的发卡，装饰物的图案就是盛开的茉莉。Rome说他老土古板极了，但他觉得发卡非常好看。撩起Pat额前的刘海将发卡别在左侧，Pat圆溜溜的眼睛期待地望着他等待他的评价。

 

那一刻他知道，其实好看的并不是发卡，而是在他怀里肆无忌惮散发香气的Pat。

 

他从不会撒谎，从开始到现在。于是他抬手宠溺地摩挲着Pat的脸颊，弯起眼睛笑着。

 

“很漂亮，Pat，你真的很漂亮。”

 

End


End file.
